


Video Games (March 2019 BVDN)

by musicofthespheres



Series: Bulma Vegeta Drabble Night [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Divergent AU, F/M, bulma's hubris is going to be the death of her, vegeta's up to no good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/pseuds/musicofthespheres
Summary: Bulma discovers an alien doing shady things and decides to stow away on his ship.





	Video Games (March 2019 BVDN)

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful banner art below is by thats-my-bulma! 
> 
> The prompts for this BVDN will be located within the story itself.

[ ](http://thats-my-bulma.tumblr.com)

1\. Loading

The loading bay doors swung shut with a massive **_clang!_** that resounded across the cargo deck. Bulma counted to 100 in her head before peeking around the corner; there was nobody inside that she could see. It wasn’t like she’d be recognized with her enviro-suit on, but risking capture was risking death. She held her breath as the ship’s engines roared to life and blasted off into the atmosphere. 

It was foolhardy, but the handsome alien had looked so human that she couldn’t help but follow. 

 

2\. Crash

Bulma had little experience on space ships, but she knew a vessel about to crash when she heard one. Holding on for dear life to the alloy bars stabilizing the interior, Bulma braced herself as something exploded and the ship careened downward. Kami, why did she always get herself into these situations? She was going to be a dead woman!

But the ship’s pilot had other plans. Had she not been holding on, Bulma would have been thrown about the bay like a ragdoll with all the maneuvers he was pulling. This was a rollercoaster ride she never wanted to experience again if she lived to tell the tale. Finally, the ship crashed down to the planet’s surface--and with much less force than she was expecting. 

 

3\. Game Over

He’d be coming to check the cargo bay any minute now, she was sure of it. No one in their right mind would risk the wrath of earth’s strongest fighters over worthless cargo. Bulma wondered if she could escape the ship without getting caught; it had been a reckless endeavour, anyway. 

Right on cue, the bay doors opened again and sunlight streamed in. Bulma watched as the alien inspected each of the straps holding down the crates. She inched further away from him as he made his rounds, hoping to make a break for it once she was close enough to the door. 

She hadn’t counted on his hearing being so damn _acute_. The moment she took a wrong step, his head snapped toward her. Game over.

4\. Save

Before Bulma could move another muscle, a ball of _ki_ hurtled toward where she was hiding and scorched the crate in front of her.

“Your speed won’t save you, earthling,” a deep, gravelly voice growled. “Show yourself at once!” 

Bulma had no choice but to comply. Maybe the reason this alien hadn’t feared the Z Fighters was because he could take them in a toe-to-toe fight. That blast left no doubts in her mind that he would be a powerful enemy.

She came out with her hands in the air. “Don’t hurt me,” she yelped when he snarled at her. Kami, he _was_ handsome. Bulma had done stupider things for less. 

“Why are you trying to stow away in my ship?” 

 

5\. Achievement

 _Because you’re the hottest person I’ve ever seen?_ Bulma’s mind helpfully supplied. Thankfully, her mouth had learned some restraint in her years of travelling around the world, and she replied: “What are _you_ doing on _my_ planet?” 

The alien narrowed his eyes. He glanced over her form in confusion, probably confused by the feminine voice hidden within her enviro-suit or checking her over for weapons. “You do not hold the cards here, human.” He raised his hand again, a glowing ball of _ki_ forming in his palm. 

“I wanted to know who you are!” Bulma blurted out. She pulled the enviro-suit helmet off her head and revealed her face to him. “I’m an explorer. I was curious.” 

The alien gaped at her, flustered. She could see his cheeks reddening even in the dim light. 

_Another achievement for Bulma Briefs._

 

6\. Level Up

“What’s your name?” Bulma felt herself brave enough to ask. 

“Vegeta,” the alien replied before he could stop himself. He looked momentarily confused that he’d spoken before asking: “What’s yours?” 

“I’m Bulma Briefs, the wealthiest woman on this planet.” She had him around her little finger. She’d levelled up her skills lately, moving from easy-to-fluster boys to easy-to-fluster men. “Why are you here?” she asked again. He didn’t seem like the kind of man she had been afraid he’d be. 

Vegeta gulped as she stepped closer, seemingly forgetting the ki in his hand as it dissipated. He took a long time to reply. “I’m here to save your planet,” he said finally. 

 

7\. Joystick

“You took all day to load these crates,” Bulma said, nodding to her surroundings. “What are they for?” 

Vegeta puffed out his chest and stood up straight. He couldn’t have been taller than she was, even though his hair added to the illusion of height. He was definitely stronger, though, and Bulma knew she couldn’t run her mouth at him without backup. If only Goku were here right now, she’d have a fighting chance. Vegeta was silent. 

“Are you like, some sort of alien smuggler or something?” 

A little twitch on his forehead told her she was right. She could see his every emotion on his face. It would be easy to play him like a joystick. 

 

8\. Player

True to his word, Vegeta _was_ faster than she was. Inhumanly fast. It took for Bulma to be bound, gagged, strapped down to the co-pilot’s seat for her to realize she was a tiny player in an intergalactic game. Vegeta donned a strange piece of tech with a green lens over his eye. He scanned her with it and scoffed at whatever the readout said. Bulma rolled her eyes. 

It took Vegeta at least two hours to survey the damage and make what repairs he could, but the oaf didn’t know what luck he had in capturing a mechanical genius. And he wouldn’t know, if he didn’t _let her go, dammit!_

When he finally returned, Bulma slid her hands from the ropes she’d been working away at and pressed as many buttons on the ship’s console as she could. 

 

9\. Controller 

“Woman!” Vegeta yelped as one of the engines ignited and lurched the ship sideways. He rushed to correct it, giving Bulma ample time to free herself entirely and run back outside. Handsome or not, the crazy alien had something to hide and was willing to kidnap her for it, and she would NOT stand for that! _She_ was supposed to be the one in control here. So what if her curiosity got the better of her and she tried to open one of the crates in the cargo bay instead of escaping? 

She was so engrossed in her attempt that she didn’t notice the ship power down. Or the bootsteps as the alien approached her from behind. 

“You’ve got balls, I’ll give you that,” his deep voice interrupted her tinkering. “How would you like helping me out with something?” 

 

10\. Final Boss

Being asked to accompany him as he took off into outer space was the last thing she expected. And yet, there she sat, strapped into the co-pilot’s seat again (of her own volition this time) and having the wildest ride of her life. 

Space travel was her life’s goal, the final boss of her technological ability, and she was _actually going to do it._ It hadn’t been under her own hand, sure, but what good a genius would she be if she couldn’t reverse-engineer a simple craft like this one? 

She looked over at Vegeta, his face set in a scowl as he compensated for atmospheric pressure properly this time, and smiled to herself. This was going to be the adventure of a lifetime.


End file.
